


Jacuzzi Love

by arawen898



Series: Of Interrupted Weddings And Passionate Country Retreats [3]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arawen898/pseuds/arawen898
Summary: Sequel to "My Bride" and "Perfect". There are more things you can do in a jacuzzi than just taking a bath.





	Jacuzzi Love

Jacuzzi Love 

 

 

 

Sam and Cait had now spent their first night and first whole day at his house. After their passionate encounter the evening before both had fallen asleep for a few hours until Cait had woken up to find herself alone in the big bed. She couldn’t help but panic for a minute but soon she heard footsteps and shortly after Sam had come in with a bowl of fruit which he had bought on his way to get the pizza along with several other food supplies. After indulging themselves with strawberries and grapes they had made love once again, this time slow and tender as opposed to hard and passionate, before falling into a deep sleep. When they woke up the next morning both felt like they hadn’t slept this good for years. 

 

Now it was Sunday afternoon. The day had started with cuddling and talking in bed before having a delicious breakfast and when they were finished they took a long walk where Sam showed her around in the area. The weather was sunny, the air was crisp and the leaves had taken the several colors of autumn. Sometimes Cait found herself stopping and simply breathing, she had forgotten what a luxury it was to be in the countryside where there weren’t people everywhere, barely any cars or any motor driven vehicles at all. The only things she needed right now were the silence and Sam, her calm centre and her rock. It was difficult for them to keep their hands off each other, they touched at almost every opportunity and it was like they had never been with anyone else, so eager were they for physical contact. They had officially declared themselves together, a couple, under an oak and promised to be there for each other no matter what. 

 

When they got home Sam, the energizer bunny that he was, decided to go out for a short run while Cait decided that it was time to try the jacuzzi. As soon as Sam left she put on the water and while she was waiting for the tub to be filled she marveled in how beautiful the bathroom was. It was big, bigger than the bedroom if that was even possible. The jacuzzi was a round tub, big enough for three or maybe four if you sat really tight together. It was built with a foundation of marble around it and located in what was like an alcove with a large window so you could look out over the garden and landscape if you wanted to. Right now it was, luckily, covered in blinds. The marble next to the window had so much space you could even lie down there, it made the tub itself being located almost right in the middle of the room. Two steps led up to the tub so you could get in fairly safe. 

 

 

 

The tub was now full and Cait put on the jet system. She took off her clothes piece by piece: her socks, her shirt, her jeans, her bra and finally her panties. She tied her hair up in a bun, grabbed the small bottle of Ylang ylang essential oil and poured five drops into the tub. Immediately the sweet scent filled the room and Cait took a deep breath, feeling her shoulders drop and relax. Suddenly the thought of Sam arriving filled her mind and she knew he would join her later. Just thinking about it made Cait’s heart beat harder and she closed her eyes while her hand moved itself over her breasts and then down her stomach to her sex. Moving her fingers slightly back and forth, she could feel herself becoming aroused. The image of Sam naked combined with the heat from the tub made Cait feel lightheaded and she had to sit down to catch her breath. All blood seemed to have rushed from her head down to her mound and she could feel herself throbbing with need in the place where she wanted him the most. “Oh Sam, where are you?” she thought out loud longingly, hoping he would come home soon. 

 

It took a few minutes and a glass of cold water for Cait to regain her composure. When she felt ready, she climbed up the steps and then into the jacuzzi. Feeling the hot water surround her body she let out a big sigh of content, her muscles turning into goo.  

 

Not long after she had made herself comfortable she heard someone knock on the bathroom door and a familiar voice called her name. “Cait! Can I come in?”  

 

“Of course!” She called back. 

 

Sam entered with his almost all black running gear still on. His face was flushed from a combination of cold and exertion and his hair was tousled from the hat he had been wearing. When he saw her sitting in the tub his whole face lit up and he went over to her. 

 

“Hey you.” He bent down to kiss her and she met him halfway. “Looks like you’ve made yourself comfortable my dear.” 

 

“Indeed I have.” She held her hand on his neck as she went in for another kiss. “But I would be even more comfortable if you joined me.” 

 

Sam had already planned to join her when he got home but seeing her like this; completely naked and staring at him like she could eat him whole, made him want to rip off his clothes and jump right in. First, however, he needed a quick shower. 

 

“Aye, I very much plan to. But I don’t want to smell like I haven’t showered for three years.” He drew in a deep breath. “What’s that sweet smell?”   
 

   
“Oh it’s an essential oil, Ylang ylang. It’s supposed to help you relax, make you happier and lower your blood pressure.” 

 

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Hmm, can it make muscle soreness go away too?” 

 

“Maybe it can, but anyway” she moved her hand up and down his thigh in slow, teasing motions. “I believe that’s my job.” She took hold of his collar and dragged him down to kiss him again and he laughed. 

 

“Oooh someone is eager I see. But shower first!” 

 

He gave her a final peck and rose to undress. Resting her arms and chin on the edge of the tub, Cait watched his every move. Every single muscle he had was well defined and it was fascinating just to watch how they worked with every movement and as he stepped into the shower her eyes focused on that gorgeous, firm arse of his. He didn’t care to close the cabin door and lathered himself with soap turned towards her which gave her a perfect view of his chest, abdomen and most of all his cock which was already semi erect and rested against his right thigh. Before, Cait was never really the person who saw penises as beautiful but Sam’s was, indeed, beautiful. He was certainly bigger than average and she had sometimes wondered how it was possible for it to fit. The first time when they were going to have sex a few years ago she was even slightly scared that it would hurt, that’s how big he was compared to other guys she had been with. But fit it did and more than well, she was amazed that her body could open up for him and get so much pleasure from it. Picturing him inside her made her close her eyes briefly and bite her lower lip, her legs rubbing together under the water to try to ease the tension. 

 

Sam smirked as he saw her close her eyes, that’s what she looked like when he was pleasing her and he knew that it was what she imagined. His own body reacted as well, it started to do so already when he came through the bathroom and saw her naked. Her nipples had peeked through the water surface like two dark shadows compared to the rest of her skin. It was always the same, he couldn’t help it. Cait was charming, funny, nice and kind but she was also incredibly beautiful. She had legs that went on forever, soft breasts that fit his grip perfectly and eyes that twinkled so beautifully every time she laughed. Still he had difficulties believing this perfect woman was finally his and that she loved him back. Not wanting her to wait any longer for him he finished rinsing off the last of his soap and shampoo, got out from the shower and went back to the jacuzzi. When he entered the tub it was like his body took up the whole thing, the water almost went over the edge with the impact he had. As soon as he got himself seated next to Cait he put his big arm around her shoulders. 

 

“Hi love.” He kissed her and smiled. 

 

“Hi yourself you big man.” She kissed his bicep and looked up at him. “How was the run?” 

 

“Good, very good. I had a great motivator though; coming home to a lovely bubble bath and you naked in it. What more can I wish for?” 

 

“I am happy to be of service.” She suddenly became anxious, “Have you eaten anything since you came home?“ 

 

Sam chuckled at her being worried about him. “Aye, two bananas and plenty of water. That should be enough for now.” 

 

“With all that new muscle mass you would probably need at least five bananas plus a big, proper meal even after such a short exercise routine.” 

 

“Ah, dinna exaggerate now. I'll be fine. But I do appreciate your concern for me.” 

 

He kissed her nose and shifted so that she could sit between his legs, her back to him. Cait leaned back against his chest and Sam’s arms circled around her, keeping her close. This was wonderful, for both of them. For a couple of minutes they simply sat in silence and enjoyed the proximity and the light massage the jets gave their bodies. It was Cait who broke the silence. 

 

“I wonder how Eddie is, if she misses me.” 

 

“You have someone watching over her?” he said as he angled his head to get a better view of her face. 

   
“Only Karo, she just checks on her a few times a day to give her food. Otherwise she should be fine.” 

 

“I can’t wait to meet her again. She was rather fond of me wasn’t she?” 

 

“Indeed she was. Wouldn't surprise me if she started to climb on you the moment we enter my door next time.” 

 

Sam really liked the sound of that, of them entering her door. “So does that mean that I am welcome at your house now?” he smirked to remind her of what happened there last time. As if she had forgotten. 

 

“Yes you are, silly.” she giggled, turned around halfway and kissed him. 

 

“You should wear your hair in a bun more often.” He played with the ball of hair on her head and rolled it between his fingers. “It looks cute on you.” 

 

She rolled her eyes. “Thank you, you seem to find the weirdest things likeable when it comes to me.” 

 

“Well that is because those things are a part of you _,_ _a_ _nighean_.” 

 

Cait brought both his big hands to her mouth and kissed each of his knuckles before settling her hand on his left thigh and again turning her head to face him. “Is there anything with me that you don’t like?” 

 

“Well,” Sam ran his fingertips across her chest. “I admit that your temper can be quite heated sometimes.” 

 

“Is that all?” She inched herself closer to his face, their lips almost touching now. 

 

“Hmmm... I do remember that your sexual appetite was very big. Even in the mornings when a man needed his beauty sleep.”   

 

Cait mocked a surprised face. “Well, it’s not like I ever heard you complain back then. In fact, I think you rather enjoyed it Mr Heughan.” She raked her nails along his thigh and saw him bite is lower lip. 

 

“Alright, you win. But only because I am being nice.”  

 

He felt her fingers gravitate upwards. It wasn’t only his thigh muscles that had become hard under her touch, his cock was hard now too and Cait could feel it poking against her lower back. It was time to take the next step. “Did you know that Ylang ylang is also an aphrodisiac?” She licked a water droplet off his upper lip. 

 

“Is that so?” His voice was huskier now. “Hmmm dinna think I need an aphrodisiac with you around.”  

 

Cait turned around completely to face him, straddled his thighs and took hold of his now very much erected cock. Her other hand gripped the hair at the back of his neck. “Am I your aphrodisiac, Sam?”  

 

“Aye that you are.” 

 

“Good!” Then her mouth finally descended on his. 

 

It didn’t take long before they both opened their mouths and their tongues tangled in a passionate dance. Cait moved her hand slowly up and down and Sam grunted. His hands went down her back and finally came to rest on her arse. As her grip on him tightened he gripped her cheeks harder as well. She grinned into his mouth, knowing how much power she had over him. Suddenly he broke the kiss, turned around and shut off the jet system. 

 

“Why did you do that?” Cait looked at him confused, abruptly stopping her ministrations on his sex. 

 

“Because I want to hear ye properly. Nothing more arousing than the sounds of pleasure that come from Caitriona Balfe’s mouth.” 

 

“Oh. Well I appreciate your effort.” She got off his lap, motioned to the large space by the windows and patted her hand on it. “Sit up!” 

 

Sam raised his eyebrows, at first wondering why but then he smirked, understanding her intentions. He did as she said and sat up on the edge of the tub, spreading his legs so that Cait could fit between them. Now standing on her knees, she arched against him and felt him rock hard against her belly. Starting on his knees, her hands slowly moved upwards past his thighs, stopping at his groin to tug lightly at his pubic hair which caused him to groan in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Then she continued up his stomach and chest until she finally reached his neck.  

 

“I love you.” she breathed against his lips, looking him deeply in the eyes. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Cait darted her tongue out, teasingly running the tip over his lips before Sam opened his mouth and gave her access. Her soft breasts pressed against his chiseled chest and they both moaned at the feeling. This was something they both enjoyed immensely, simply kissing and especially naked. It was like satisfying a hunger but at the same time it kept you wanting more and more.  

 

Breaking off from his mouth, Cait left a trail of open mouthed kisses along his jawline. First the right side, back again and then his left side. His stubble rasped against her lips and tongue and she loved it. Continuing her mission, she kissed her way down his throat, pausing at his Adam’s apple to suck lightly on it and earning a “God Cait!” from his mouth. She smiled to herself knowing that she was doing it right. 

 

While Cait’s mouth continued on its path down, her hands were now busy caressing Sam’s shoulders and chest. Every now and then they brushed over his nipples which caused him to shiver. When she reached his pectorals she used her tongue to collect as many water droplets as she could. His skin tasted like salt and musk and when she finally reached one of his nipples and blew air over it, he hissed. She looked up and could see that he was barely holding it together, much to her own pleasure.  

 

“Are you enjoying this, love?” she asked as she bit down slightly and her fingers gently pinched the other nipple. 

 

“Yes!” he gasped, unable to utter any more words right now. 

 

“That’s good.” She switched between the two hardened buds alternately licking, biting and sucking on them. Sam moaned and his cock jumped and twitched against her, reminding her about what she was going to do later and she moaned back in response.  

 

 

 

Sam sat leaning back on his hands looking at the woman who now made her way down his body. She was like a water nymph, beautiful and seductive and seemed to know exactly how to push the right buttons despite them not being together for long. But maybe it was a part of what people always had said about them being a unit, they always knew where they had each other and it seemed that was also the case in intimate situations.  

 

 

 

The angle of Sam’s sitting position made his abdominal muscles very prominent and Cait kissed each one, appreciating the work and even agony that he had to endure to get the body he has now. Sometimes she had envied him, wished that she was as stubborn and determined as he was but most of the time she admired him and she certainly was going to show how much she admired him. Not just now but throughout their whole life together. 

 

Every now and then Cait glanced up to look at Sam’s face and almost every time it was the same; his eyes either half or fully closed, his mouth in a relaxed smile and his chest heaving with every breath. Now having reached his neither regions, she bit down lightly on his hipbone, making him buck his hips. 

 

“Hmm, someone is getting impatient I see.” Cait looked up at him and licked her way to his other hipbone, consciously avoiding his sex altogether still.  

 

“Is that strange? Ye have been a tease long enough.” 

 

Cait grabbed his sack and massaged his balls. “Better?” 

 

Sam threw his head back. “Please!” 

 

“Please..what?” Her palm now slid against his cock which lay flat against his stomach. 

 

“Please, open yer mouth for me Cait!” 

 

Finally, she did just that. She licked the underside of his cock and when she reached the head, she licked around it before taking it into her mouth and sucking lightly. A few drops of precum had gathered there and as Cait dipped her tongue into the slit, Sam let out a groan. Getting more confident, she sucked a bit harder while her hand moved up and down his shaft. As she took in more and more of him, his moans became louder and louder.  

 

“This feels so good, so good!”  

 

Using only her mouth, one of her hands went through the darkened curls at the base and the other to his sack. She experimented using different techniques both with her mouth and her hands; sometimes sucking his balls into her mouth, rolling them between her fingers, squeezing him tightly, dragging her teeth along his shaft. In between she glanced up at him to see his reactions. When she felt his hand on her neck and several profanities escaped his mouth she knew that she was doing it right.  

 

Cait had often heard that women didn’t enjoy pleasing men but that was a lie. She loved this, she loved seeing Sam so aroused by what she was doing and had she reached down to rub herself she knew she would climax in a very short time. But for now this was about Sam, not about her. 

 

 

 

Sam felt that he was getting close. His cock started to twitch and he was prepared to pull Cait up, flip her over and take her when she stopped him with a hand on his stomach and looked up at him. 

   
“No, I want you to come in my mouth.” she said seductively. 

 

“Fuck!” If she hadn’t killed him already, she was certainly close to doing so now. “Ye’re making me mad, woman.” 

 

“That’s exactly the point.” Cait smirked as she increased the speed of her hand on his cock and the pressure of her other hand on his balls. Sam felt his whole lower body contract and his breathing increased to the verge of hyperventilating. 

 

“God...Cait...I canna...GUH!” 

 

His whole body tensed, heat spread across his chest, he gripped the hair at the back of her neck and he released himself into her mouth. He arched up so that his hips lifted from the marble. Cait felt the salty essence hit the back of her throat in warm shots. Eagerly she swallowed every drop as she felt him pulsate in her hand. After one long, final groan she eventually felt him turn soft and that's when she looked at him again. He was leaning back against the marble, eyes closed and his mouth in a deeply content grin. Cait smiled to herself too, she had truly succeeded in pleasing him and she couldn't help but feeling proud.  

 

When he opened his eyes again and looked back at her she gave him a final kiss on the tip and came up face to face with him. Immediately he grabbed her by her upper arms and kissed her hard, telling her with that kiss how much he appreciated what she had done for him. 

 

"Thank you." he sighed once he broke the kiss. 

 

"My pleasure." she sighed back. It was true, it was her pleasure just as much as it was his. 

 

Sam leaned his forehead against hers. "My turn." 

 

Cait smirked and she moved out of the way so that Sam could slide down into the water again. The water was still warm and soon enough their bodies would be warm enough so that wouldn't be a problem. Cait sat up on the edge, her legs parting as Sam found his place between them.  

 

He kissed her again and his hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them with varying pressure causing Cait to moan. Kissing his way down her chest he took one nipple into his mouth. They hardened under his touch and Sam could feel himself growing hard again too. It was impossible for him to compose himself, there was no end of his sexual appetite when it came to Cait. 

 

Cait cried out and arched her back when Sam bit down and tugged gently at her buds. He shifted all the time between her breasts and she put her hand at the back of his neck, not knowing whether to pull at his hair or to push him even closer than he already was. “Mmmhh yes...” she moaned as he took as much as he could of her left breast into his mouth, suckled and then released it with a “pop”. Then he did the same thing with her right breast and she threw her head back and tugged hard at his hair in pleasure. 

 

 

 

She was so soft, so smooth. Her skin felt like velvet under his tongue and sometimes he felt like he actually wanted to eat it, that’s how soft it was. Working his way down her belly he used his stubble to scratch her knowing she liked the way it felt when he kissed her.  

 

“Does it feel good,  _mo_ _chridhe_ _?”_ he asked in a deep voice, his accent getting thicker the more aroused he became. 

 

“Yes..” She looked down at him through hooded eyes. 

 

“Good, because I am not nearly finished with ye yet.” Sam lowered himself and spread her legs even further apart. Kissing the inside of her right thigh his fingers touched her left groin, dangerously close to her sex but not actually touching it yet. He repeated his actions on the other side and when Cait pulled roughly at his hair he finally gave in. Spreading her open with his fingers he licked her a few times fully, making sure he used both the softness of his tongue and the raspiness of his stubble. Cait whimpered in response and bucked her hips. Sam laughed, his mouth still on her and the vibrations sent very pleasurable sensations straight to Cait’s pussy.  

 

“Oh God!” she panted when Sam took as much of her sex into his mouth as possible and then sucked on her clit. 

 

“I can’t get enough of this.” he said as he gave her vulva another long, slow lick. “Ye taste so good, and to see ye and feel ye enjoy yerself like this...” Flicking his tongue back and forth he entered her and his nose nuzzled her clit. Cait couldn’t keep her legs apart anymore, she clamped them down on Sam’s shoulders and ran her heels up and down his upper back, the feeling of Sam’s mouth on her plump and heated flesh the only thing existing in her mind. 

 

Eventually, Sam’s tongue was replaced by first one and then another finger. He turned them upwards in a “come hither”-motion and moved them in and out. 

 

“Ooooh fuck!” Cait moaned loudly as he not only found her spot but also started to flick his tongue over her clit. As he increased his pace she could feel herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. She was already warm from the hot water but now there was another warmth, one that came from inside and it started from her chest and spread through her whole body. 

 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop! Feels so good!” 

 

“Ye’re close, love?” he asked as he inserted a third finger and felt her tighten around him. 

 

“Yes! Oh Sam...oh...” Cait could barely finish her sentence because the intensity of everything was so strong. 

 

“That’s it love, that’s it.” No other words were needed, he increased the speed of his fingers and he flicked his tongue both harder and faster over her swollen nub. She was so tight, so wet, and he couldn’t wait to have his cock inside her. 

 

Cait’s hips started to move on their own volition in tune with Sam’s fingers. Her whole body tensed and with one final stroke and flick, she broke apart. Arching her back she cried out and had to grab Sam’s hair tightly to steady herself, making him grunt in response. Wave after wave crashed her body as Sam continued his ministrations until she fell back against the marble, panting and flushed pink. The sight made Sam emotional, she was so beautiful like this and knowing that he could make her enjoy herself and show her what her body was capable off made him feel proud of himself. His fingers left her slit and the whole time she was down on her back he stroked her now tender sex lightly through the aftershocks. When she finally rose again he quickly got up and kissed her, the impact making water splash everywhere. Cait then hugged him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. 

 

“Wow...” She loosened her grip and rested her forehead against his, her breathing slowly returning to normal. 

 

“Are ye satisfied, my lady?” he grinned and she did the same. 

 

“Yes, for now. But I am still not finished.” She grabbed his erection and ran her thumb over the head. “And it appears you aren’t either.” 

 

“Oh not by a long shot.” Just as Sam was about to position himself at her entrance, Cait turned around, folded a couple of towels on the marble and then stood on all four. Sam’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard. 

 

“Jesus, Balfe! Do ye really want...?” 

  

“Yes, just be careful.” 

 

She was throbbing with need again, the excitement of doing it doggy style like this not making it easier to control herself. Sam got up from the tub, grabbed and folded a towel of his own, put it on the marble and stood on his knees behind her. None of them wanted their knees to hurt. Wanting to feel if she was ready he leaned forward, kissed her shoulder and carefully pushed two fingers inside her. Finding her slippery wet again, there was no doubt. 

 

“Sam, please, more...” 

 

“I will give ye more.” he whispered against her ear before kissing and biting her earlobe. Withdrawing his fingers he got up on his knees again and positioned his cock at her entrance, teasingly dragging it along her folds and coating it in her juices. “Ready?” 

 

“Yes.” Cait looked back at him and nodded eagerly, trying to contain the excitement and slight nervousness of this new position. 

 

Sam grabbed her hips and started to push forward slowly, inch by inch of him being engulfed by her. When he was completely inside, they both groaned. She felt so tight that Sam thought he was going to explode. “God...fuck!” he almost screamed as he threw his head back.  

 

Cait had to take a few deep breaths to get used to the incredible presence of him inside her. It didn’t hurt, he was just so  _big_ , and stretched and filled her to the hilt. Feeling herself accommodate to his size, her confidence grew and she pushed back at him. “You can go now.” 

 

Relieved at her words, Sam started to thrust with slow movements. Going out, he went almost all the way leaving just the tip inside before pushing back in again. After a while Cait started to meet his thrusts and they fell into a steady rhythm. For every time his cock pushed forward it felt like it hit something inside her, like he was touching her very soul and not only her pussy but her whole body felt like it was built on nerve endings. Reacting to every movement, every touch, every sound, every word.  

 

Sam looked down and if he wasn’t turned on already, the sight of her round arse in the air and her pussy swallowing his cock he surely did it. “I wish ye could see what I see, Cait.” He leaned forward over her on his hands and whispered in her ear, still thrusting. “How ye so easily take me inside, how gorgeous yer arse look.” Nuzzling her hair, he kissed her neck and her hand came up to touch the curls at his nape. 

 

“More, harder, please!” she sighed, barely able to speak. 

 

“What was that?” Sam pulled out and teased her opening with the tip. 

 

“HARDER!” 

 

“Now that’s more like it!” Sam got up again, grabbed her hips and fed himself into her. He increased both the speed and power of his thrusts as much as he could without falling over. Cait’s hand left his neck to steady herself on both, gripping the towel so that her knuckles turned white. Every time he pulled back out she clenched around him as if she wanted to keep him there, urging him to slam back in. Perspiration started to form on his skin and a fine sheen of sweat covered his body dripping onto Cait’s lower back. He smeared it out as if to mark her as his territory, to mark what was finally his and his alone. 

 

 

 

Again, Sam leaned forward until Cait felt his warm breath on her neck. His right hand sneaked around her and grabbed her breast. Using the same hand to gently push her upwards they both rose. Cait reached back to put her right hand on his neck, she turned her head and their lips met in a searing kiss. While one hand gave her breasts and over sensitive nipples attention, his left went down her stomach to her clit. He alternated between rubbing it back and forth, pressing it and taking it between his fingers. She placed her left hand above his own, keeping him there. 

 

Cait was quivering with ecstasy. Never had she felt so consumed by someone like she was by Sam in this moment. He was everywhere; in her, behind her, in front of her, under her, almost above her too.  

 

“Saaamm...mmmhh...you’re so...good...so...” 

 

“What? What am I?” He breathed into her mouth, thrusting extra hard. 

 

“So...big...” 

 

“Well, it wouldna be without you.” He licked his way up and down her long neck, the taste a mixture of salt and her own sweet natural scent. 

 

Cait felt that she was close, her body tensing and her pussy gripping him harder. “Sam, I am going to come soon.” 

 

“Turn around and then hold on to me.” He then stopped his ministrations and pulled out of her. 

 

She did as he said and lay on her back. He entered her again, put his hands on each side of her head for leverage and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Holding on to his back she moved with him and tried to keep up with his pace. It was just a matter of seconds now and she could feel it was the same for Sam because he kept speeding up his movements. 

 

“Now Sam, now!” 

 

“AYE! Come for me Cait, come for me!” 

 

Then they both came. Cait convulsed and cried out, her pussy spasming around Sam’s now pulsating cock. She held on to him for dear life as her body again rode through waves of heat and intense pleasure. Sam stilled, his face contorted and then he groaned loudly as Cait milked him dry of his seed. In his effort not to drop her and at the same time being in the midst of the very height of pleasure, she saw his huge muscles flex and his veins pop, causing her to arch her back yearning to feel every bit of him. Both shuddered as the last moments of their respective orgasms grabbed them and put them both into bliss. When they finally relaxed and fell back on the towel, Sam couldn’t hold himself up any longer. Not wanting to crush her, he lay down trying to put his weight where they were still joined. Cait's legs fell down to her sides and they kissed, swallowing the other’s moans and whimpers as their lips and tongues sloppily moved together and their hands ran up and down their bodies. 

 

When they eventually parted, Sam noticed that Cait’s breaths were shaky and she had goose bumps all over her skin. 

 

“Ye’re shivering. Are ye cold?” he asked as his fingers caressed her cheek. 

 

Cait nodded “A bit.” 

 

“Let’s take a warm shower.” He slowly slid out of her and reached out his hand. “Here, let me help ye out.”  

 

Taking his hand and with the support of his body they carefully stepped out of the tub. Cait pulled out the plug to get rid of the water and they went into the shower to quickly rinse off their perspiration. After they finished Sam went to get dry towels for both of them.  

 

“That was pretty good, wasn’t it?” he asked after first putting a towel around Cait, then around himself and finally putting his arms around her waist. 

 

“Pretty amazing I would say.” She kissed him as she blushed. “I cannot believe we actually did it here.” 

 

“Well, one time in the jacuzzi has to be the first.” Sam grinned but then turned serious. “Are you alright?” 

 

“Yeah, just a little sore.” 

 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” There was a hint of fear in Sam’s blue eyes. 

 

“Absolutely not.” Cait reassuringly put her hand on his cheek. “It is often like this afterwards, it will pass. Don’t worry.” 

 

“Thank God, ye had me worried for a while there.” He kissed her forehead and then they embraced. They stood like that for a couple of minutes before Sam’s stomach rumbled. 

 

“Looks like someone needs his food.” Cait grinned. 

 

“Yes. Better keep moving before you force me to.” They let go of each other and then walked out hand in hand, already thinking about which place to christen next. 

 

 

 

 _The End_  


End file.
